The Story and Continuation of My Fanfictional Life
by VintageKidneyStones
Summary: This explains why there's been a huge gap in-between when I made my last story, and now.


Hi, guys. Um...

I know I'm not even a speck compared to most popular writers on this website, and by writing this memo I'm acting like I actually (still) have (at least SOME, right? I mean, remember my story, "Love Trouble"? I actually thought that one was pretty good!) loving fans that actually care about what I'm doing to write more fiction.

But, besides me being a loser and being 13 years old, (yeah, I'm that bad and idiotic and immature and um... yeah, if you're one of the 4 or 5 people that have been with me since the beginning and you remember this, VERY VERY EROTIC. Oh, GOD was that a problem with me. No, I'm serious. I wouldn't even wait to get to the good part to share my fantasies of my two favorite Pokemon characters bangin' it up together in a bedroom whether it was romantic, party-style, or just too darnly plain rushed and stupid. And god was my writing terrible back wen I was 11, and probably no better now. I'm really overusing these parenthesis, aren't I?) I'm glad to be back.

_**CONFESSION TIME!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS ALL TRUE**_

Okay, so, the _real_ reason why I weirdly joined FanFiction a year and a half a year go, made some stories, (most were bad, one was good... I think...) disappeared, then mysteriously appeared again out of the blue without notice is this:

One night while my parents were sleeping and I was snuggled in my bed on my laptop surfing the web at 1 in the morning, _**LITTERALY**_ crying in the episode where Misty leaves Ash, (You'll find out why I was so easily broken in those days) when I come upon a blue and white color-schemed website named FanFiction. I was confused. Where did this come from? "I always thought people who did this kind of stuff were losers!" I think. Out of my burning curiosity of how bad or good these stories could of been, I look up one about Ash and Misty, a love story, named, "Sensational".

...

I absolutely LOVED it. (Go look it up yourself!) I thought to myself, "WOW! That was awesome... I... I need to read more of these!"

And so I did. More and more did my hunger for love stories of Ash and Misty grew larger and larger, just to fill up that empty spot in my heart of Misty leaving Ash.

I _even_ tried making some of my own!

And so you ask, "Why was it SO important to you for Ash and Misty to be in an emotional relationship?"

Well... it was so it would fill up another empty spot in my heart.

Which one, you ask? Ah, well, I would have to take you to the darker parts of my life:

I can't tell you all the details, because I swore NEVER to tell another living soul about this, but I'll just tell you this.

2 years ago, (half a year before I joined FanFiction) I did something bad. And I mean REALLY REALLY bad.

And I just couldn't get over about what I did, so it left me with anxiety problems, a tiny bit of depression, and guilty.

So it left me SO emotionally unstable that I was crying over every even slightly sad thing. And so then came Pokémon and FanFiction, which changed up my life a tiny bit.

So, back to the "Crying about Misty leaving Ash" thing, this is why.

AND SO, the conclusion was, after a few months of getting my mind of bad things, (And I didn't even need any meds or therapy :D) all was left calm, and I didn't need FanFiction any more.

But now, looking back on those days of writing and reading stories, it didn't just calm me down, they were actually pretty fun, too!

So now I've decided to make an awesome Twinkie sort of way comeback, and continue making and reading stories.

Literature _has_ always been my strong point!

So. Blah Blah Blah, sad and weird stuff aside, it's

**_UPDATE_****_ AND CONCLUSION_****_ TIME!_**

So I'll be getting back to my normal self and making more stories soon, so watch out.

Oh, and... you know I've made lots of stories but the reason I only have ne as of now (12/22/13) is because I deleted most of them cuz' they all sucked buals.

Ah, well. For now, this is KidneyStoneGasms of age 13, see ya.

-KidneyStoneGasms

...

P.S.

Yes, I'm that guy who just LOVES changing names. Just look at my stories and you can tell me apart. but now, don't worry! KidneyStoneGasms will be my official name forever. But... I think I just might change profile pictures... Well, whatever. But I like the name, though. Funny story for a funny name, heh heh. Bye!


End file.
